His Shirt
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: "You're wearing my shirt." He said trying to keep his voice even. / Jess shrugged, "That ok?" / "Well if you're trying to give me a valid reason to leave this bedroom right now I have to say you're failing miserably in that Jess." Nick said, pointing to her choice of clothing. Fluff one-shot based off the amazing picture of Jess in Nick's flannel shirt from 2x24. Nick x Jess.


**A/N: I'm still working on the next chapter of Really Something but I just had to write something following the 2x24 pictures they released of Jess in Nick's shirt! It was almost to much to handle. So I wrote this little one-shot, its just a fluff silly story to fill the time until April 30 finally gets here.**

**If by some unknown reason you haven't managed to see the picture in question (I mean seriously its all over tumblr lol) you can check it out here **

post/48395182124/i-am-having-such-serious-feels-ov er-this-photo-i

**Hope you like the story!**

* * *

Jess's eye blinked opened as she awoke to the rays of early morning light streaming through her bedroom window. She let out a soft sigh, Jess wasn't exactly an early morning person but this morning she felt completely at ease and content. And Jess was pretty sure it had something to do with the heavy and cosy feel of the man's arm draped across her body and the gentle feel of his sleeping breath against her neck. A ridiculously big grin spread across her face as Jess lightly traced her fingers across Nick's arm, she couldn't believe it Nick was spooning her! Nick was being her big spoon! Her smile, if possible, grew even wider.

As Jess lay there still gently stroking Nick's arm encasing her small frame she felt like she was on cloud nine, she still couldn't believe he was here, in her bed, with her. Jess cast her mind back to the previous night; some of it was still a little fuzzy, it had all happened so fast. They had all been hanging out in the loft like always, her, Nick, Schmidt, Winston and CeCe when the awkward topic of CeCe and Shivrang's lack of sexual activity, teasing and jokes had ensued when Winston had joked maybe Shivrang was a virgin, saving himself for the wedding night. They all of course dismissed the idea as ludicrous but it had led them on to the topic of their own first times and as the drink continued to flow, somehow they all ended up telling their own virginity-losing stories. It had started off as their normal light hearted banter filled discussions but then of course Schmidt made some throwaway comment about Jess and her story, about how it explained all her issues with men and the far-fetched expectations of love she had set for herself. He hadn't meant anything cruel by it, Jess knew that and she knew she wouldn't have gotten half as upset had it not been for that third bottle of pink wine she and CeCe opened. But it did bother her, more than she liked, later that night after everyone had gone to bed Jess found herself alone in her room, crying like a slightly drunk baby. That was when he found her.

_*Flashback*_

_Jess heard the soft knock at her door but didn't answer. Nick ignored her silence and entered anyway. He walked in; hands in his pockets, head hung low, a concerned expression on his face._

"_Hey." He said lowly, carefully closing the door._

_Jess swung her legs off her bed and pulled herself up so she sat on the edge, her hands lightly gripping the flowery bedspread. "Hey" she said with a sniff._

_Nick stood in the doorway and took in her face, her eyes were red and puffy, her fair cheeks wet from her tears. "Jess are you alright?"_

_Jess nodded her head slightly, not letting her eyes look up at his but gave him a small salute, "I'm a-okay partner."_

"_Jess c'mon." He said unconvinced. "Please tell me this isn't about what Schmidt said?"_

_Jess just shrugged and mumbled in response._

"_Don't listen to Schmidt…about anything…ever!" Nick said. "He has literally no idea what is he talking about!"_

_Jess sighed, "Maybe he does Nick, I mean it's hardly as if I have the best romantic history is it? Every single one of my relationships has ended it disaster, think about it, Spencer, Paul, Russell, Sam, Yo…" she began but stopped herself. Nick didn't fail to notice the almost word she said but decided against bringing it up given Jess's already fragile emotional state. "I get all in my head and overthink everything, I put these crazy unrealistic expectations on it and it always ends up blowing up in my face…that's what happened with Teddy."_

_Nick shook his head, "Jess…"_

"_I'm just not good at the whole love-thing, why can't I just find a guy and make it work…what the hell is wrong with me?" she said sadly._

_Nick had had enough. "My god Jess would you shut the hell up!"_

"_Excuse me?" She said looking up at him in shock._

"_Seriously you need to shut your mouth right now as you have no idea what you are talking about." Nick said angrily. "You want to know what's wrong with you? Do you?"_

_Jess wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't sure if she wanted Nick's answer._

"_Abso-freaking-lutley nothing!" he snapped. "You're great Jess…no better than great you're amazing."_

_Jess sat there staring at him, completely taken back by his words._

"_And all those guys, all those stupid stupid guys who had you and let you go, they weren't good enough for you Jess, not by a long shot." He said sincerely. "You remember what you said to me last year Jess? That when you really love someone it's simple, that I deserved something more, more than Caroline…something amazing?"_

_Jess just nodded in response unable to form words at this current moment._

"_Well that's what you deserve Jess. You should have the most amazing and extraordinary love Jess cause that's what __**you**__are, you're amazing…you're kind, you're funny (some of the time)…you're beautiful…you should be with someone who sees all that, who sees how incredible and amazing you are…god Jess if I…" He said, the weight of his words finally seeming to sink in, Nick knew he had to stop himself before he said too much. "And so it really pisses me off when you say crap like this Jessica!"_

_Jess shifted uncomfortably and mumbled an apology._

_Nick ran his hand down his face, "Don't be sorry Jess, just stop being an idiot."_

"_Got it. No more dumb Jess." She said, smiling at his words, the sadness in her eyes gone and she suddenly seemed like Jess again, Nick couldn't help but return her smile._

_Nick nodded and smiled at her, "G'night Jess." He said turning to leave._

"_Nick…wait." She said softly._

_Nick turned back to see Jess was now on her feet and edging closer towards him._

"_Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked her voice low and husky._

_Nick felt his stomach lurch at her question; he knew he shouldn't have said that. With a sigh he said, "Jess what did I just say about being stupid? You know you're pretty." Careful not to use __**that**__ word again. Nick felt as though the room was retracting as Jess moved to him._

_Jess smiled, not fooling for his game, "But do __**you**__ think I'm beautiful?" she asked again, stopping only inches from him. _

_Nick felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as she stood before him, looking up at him under her sapphire-like hooded eyes. She was so close he knew there was no way he could lie to her, or himself any longer. "You know I do Jessica." He said darkly. _

_Jess didn't say a word but just stood there beaming up at Nick. Keeping her eyes locked with his Jess bit her lip and pushed herself up on her tip-toes, slowly brushing her arms up Nick's stomach before settling on his chest. Her small angelic like hands reached out and grabbed at the collar of his red and grey flannel shirt and pulled his head towards hers. Nick's body stood frozen on the spot, afraid to move a millisecond in fear that this wouldn't actually happen, that he would wake up any moment and realise this was just another dream and that Jess's lips weren't seconds away from meeting his. But this wasn't a dream, and as her lips hungrily crashed against his own Nick felt the burning want he'd tried to bury rush once more through his entire body. Jess tightened her grasp on his collar, tugging at it drawing her body as close to his as she possibly could, Nick automatically reached his arms around her back, stroking his hands up and down, clawing at her body, feeling the need to touch her everywhere he possibly could. His actions seemed to drive their bodies even more intimately to one another, Jess loved the sensation of her chest pressed hard against his and could no longer suppress her emotions, letting out a deep moan against Nick's mouth as he tangled his tongue with hers._

_Still not breaking his lips from hers Nick felt his body being pulled forward, Jess tugging at his shirt dragging his body backwards away from the door to her bed. Nick slid one hand down her side and clutched at her hips tightly as they moved, as if terrified she might slip away. Nick then became aware his body was being rotated so he and Jess swapped positions, her back was now to the door and Nick suddenly felt the soft feel of Jess's bed behind his knees. Nick scrunched his face in confusion but Jess merely smiled against him and continued to devour his lips hungrily. Nick felt Jess move her hands up to his shoulders and push Nick down on the bed so he was sitting in the same spot she was only moments ago. Jess broke her lips from his for a moment as she climbed onto his lap, sliding her legs either side of his hips so she was straddling him. Nick sat back in total wonderment as Jess wrapped her body around his, when had she become so bold? Jess grinned at the look on awe and desire on Nick's face, clutched her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers, her fingers scratching at his hair. Nick returned his hands to her body, to where they always should be, his grip tighter if possible now as Jess began to move against him, revelling in the feel of their core's rubbing against one another. _

_Nick was struggling to maintain any semblance of control as Jess continued her torturous dance against him. Nick tore his lips from hers and moved to her neck, kissing and sucking gently at her hot skin causing Jess to emit such primal sounds she never thought possible. Her fingers practically tore at his already messed up hair as Nick's found that perfect spot between her neck and collarbone. _

"_Uh…Nick…" she growled her hands still clawing at him._

_The sound of his name of her lips caused Nick to pull back. He rested his head against her chest for a moment, feeling the hurried and wild pounding of her heart. Slowly he raised his head up, one hand snaking up her back to the base of her head, holding her firm in his arms. Against all his desires and yearning for the perfect creature in his grasp he asked softly, in an almost haggard whisper, "Jessica…are you sure?"_

_Jess stared at him for a moment, her eyes fixed with his. At first through her lust filled haze she felt anger that he could even ask her that, for god's sake she was practically throwing herself at him. But then as Jess continued to stare into Nick's eyes she understood, she saw the lust and passion which she knew was mirrored back in her own but she also saw fear. Fear that this was wrong, fear that she would regret it, that she would regret him. Jess thought her heart was going to explode at the need to comfort him, to reassure this broken self-doubting man in front of her. Slowly she moved her hands from his hair, gently tracing her fingers across his face, feeling the brief beginnings of two-day stubble beneath them. Jess cupped his face in her hands and gently pressed her lips to his. This kiss wasn't like the others, it wasn't frantic or wild, filled with hunger and want but it conveyed more passion and truth than any words could possibly muster. _

_Jess broke her lips from his and rested her forehead against Nick's, his arms tightening their hold around her. "I'm done being stupid Nick…" she murmured softly. "I want…this."_

_Nick didn't answer her, there were no more words needed between them now. He grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck and slammed her mouth down upon his. Jess grinned in delight as their bodies were connected once more and couldn't help but let out a small squeal as Nick thrust her body in the air, spinning her onto her back, pinning her to the bed. Nick took a moment to survey the angelic sight beneath him._

"_You are so beautiful." He said softly before reclaiming her lips with his once more._

_*End Flashback*_

Jess's whole body trembled at the memory of what had happened between them last night (and in the early hours of this morning, Nick Miller was a man of surprising stamina). The memory of lips on lips, skin on skin, of his body devouring hers caused a shiver of lust and hunger to course through Jess's body. She had never experienced anything like it in her life and she wanted more. She knew it sounded ridiculously cheesy but had been the greatest night of her life.

Jess moved her arm from caressing Nick's and reached out for her glasses teetering on the edge of her nightstand. Finally with her full vision restored she swivelled slowly in Nick's embrace and took in the man slumbering deeply beside her. Jess felt her heart swell at the sight of his sleeping face, his expression somewhere between a serene smile and classic Nick Miller turtle face. Timidly she reached her hand up to his face, her fingers barely gracing the hard outline of his jawline, loving the scratch of his just coming-through stubble on her skin. The tips of her fingers just brushing lightly across his effortlessly good looking bed hair, Jess blushed as she remembered she had tugged so hard and roughly on it last night, she was surprised to see no bald patches from her wild actions. Jess felt the heat rising inside her again, how was it possible he looked _this _good right now?

Jess felt her own face fall into a frown as she suddenly wondered how she looked right now, having just woken up from a night of little sleep and well let's face it, crazy hot sex. Panic flooded Jess's brain as she moved her hand to her own head, feeling what seemed to be a giant knotted mess, this is why having long hair sucks, she thought looking a Nick. Messy post-sex hair on a guy; hot, bedraggled and messed up curls on a girl after a wild night between the sheets basically left Jess with a matted cat on her head. Jess suddenly felt herself slipping into full freak out mode, if her hair was bad imagine what her face would look like, she hadn't taken her make up off or brushed her teeth…oh god morning breath she thought. This needed to need rectified immediately.

Gingerly Jess shuffled herself away from the still sleeping Nick and spotted her hair brush on the far side of her nightstand. She stretched her arm as far as she could manage but she couldn't quite reach it. Jess groaned, she was trapped under the apparently immovable weight of Nick's arm. Jess tried to free herself from his grasp, stretching her body so far she felt like her sides would split. Sleeping Nick seemed to feel Jess slipping away; he let out a low groan and gripped her body tighter, as if his subconscious was terrified to lose her. Jess wriggled her body further, reaching out one last time, the tips of her fingers skimmed the handle of the brush, she tried tapping it closer to her, she nearly had it. Jess pushed Nick's arm back as far as she could and stretched her body just a little further to the edge of the bed then Jess suddenly appeared to run out of mattress and felt herself slip off the edge, landing on the floor with a squeal and a less than graceful thud. Just to add insult to injury she managed to bang her forehead against her nightstand as she did so, the wooden structure shook violently and the hairbrush she so desperately wanted landed beside her on the floor.

Nick sat up bolt upright awoken by the sudden calamity. He rubbed his bleary eyes and scanned the room for any sign of Jess, "Jess? You ok?" He asked drowsily.

Jess gingerly poked her head up from the floor; her face was crimson with embarrassment and her glasses slightly askew. She did her best to compose herself, "I'm here!" she said trying to sound bright and not completely mortified. Not the sexy wake-up call she was hoping for this morning.

Nick rubbed his forehead, his brain still trying to wake up and understand what was going on. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

"Nothing much." Jess murmured, her eyes flicking over his bare chest. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Seeing his exposed skin suddenly led to the realisation that Jess was sat crouched on the floor butt naked, in front of Nick, Jess suddenly felt extremely anxious.

Nick shrugged, "Well come back to bed you ninny."

"You betcha…" she said clicking and pointing her fingers at him but she didn't move, she stayed crouched on the floor.

Nick scowled at her, sitting himself up against Jess's headboard, "You do realise you actually have to move right Jess?"

Jess let out a nervous giggle, "Right, yeah…erm maybe if you could just…close your eyes?"

"You can't be serious?" Nick asked pulling a sleepy turtle face.

"I don't want you to see me." Jess said softly, lowering her body ensuring the bed covered up her exposed body.

Nick let out a stunned snort, "Jess it's a little late for worrying about our modesty doncha think? I got a pretty good eyeful last night."

"That was different Nick! That was last night, in the dark and the heat of the…bow chicka wow wow." Jess said.

Nick stared in horror at her Jess like description of the previous night.

Jess ignored the appalled look on his face. "Things don't always look the same in the harsh light of day…less flattering…" she mumbled.

"Jess enough of this craziness! Did you not hear a word of what I said to you last night?" Nick yelled, generally angry now. "You are the most beautiful, hot, sexy…amazing woman I have ever…" he took a deep breath. "Bow chicka wow wowed." He said literally gritting his teeth at the words. "Now stop being a mental person and get your ass over here." He demanded.

Jess couldn't help but smirk at his words. Her anxieties and insecurities evaporated at Nick's words as she knew how much he meant them, how much he desired her. She suddenly felt that same boldness and courage that had possessed her the previous night return as Nick's eyes glared at her. Jess took a deep bracing breath and slowly rose to her feet, revealing herself to him. Nick took in the perfect being standing before him, Nick's eyes darkened with his hunger for Jess, she was absolute perfection. Nick's face fell into a confused look as he noticed the large paddled hairbrush in her hand.

"What's with the brush?" he asked.

Jess slid back into the bed beside him. "Well I thought you know maybe we could have a little fun…" she said smacking the hard back of the brush against her palm. "…you know Fifty Shades kinda fun." She said with an over the top wink.

Nick looked at her horrified once more, "Please tell me you're kidding?"

Jess chuckled lowly as his uncomfortable response, "You scared Miller?"

"Oh you and a huge ass paddled brush you're damn right I am!" he replied.

"Ha! I'm just yanking ya chain!" Jess said nudging him in the ribs. "But it's good to know your boundaries in the boudoir." She teased.

"Watch it Day." He growled, reaching out and grabbing Jess's waist, dragging her body closer to his. His hands travelled to her sides and he began to tickle her. Jess squealed and struggled against his assault, trying her best to bat him away or capture his wrists in her hands but it was no use, Nick overpowered her. Suddenly Jess found himself caught beneath Nick's heaving chest once more, his hands entwined with hers, pinned above her head. She felt the air rush from her body as Nick stared down at her; it amazed her how quickly the mood between them could shift from relaxed and light-hearted silliness to an intense and charged heat. Jess felt Nick press his body down against hers, she trembled at the sensation, moaning against his mouth as it met hers. She quickly found herself lost in him once more.

* * *

An hour later Jess lay curled up next to Nick, her head and now even more messy brown curls spread across his warm chest. Nick gently rubbed his hands up and down her exposed soft back, the sheets in complete tangled disarray around their waists. Neither spoke, they both just lay, basking in the after-glow of the moment.

Jess shifted herself up slightly, placing her arms on Nick's chest to glance at the clock beside her bed. "Eurgh I better get up." She said reluctantly.

Nick shook his head and pulled her arms back to him as she moved to get up. "Five more minutes."

Jess sighed, "Nick we're going to have to leave this bed at some point you know."

"I know." He grumbled nowhere near ready to give her up yet. "But not right now."

Jess smiled and placed a light kiss against his lip, quick to pull back before hips lips could trick hers again. "Come on, I have that job interview this afternoon and I need to prepare. And as amazing as mind blowing sex with you may be I don't think it's going to help me much in the job department." She paused looking up at Nick who was grinning like he had just found out that Santa and the Easter Bunny were real on his birthday. "What?"

"Mind blowing sex eh?" He said unable to hide his glee.

Jess rolled her eyes, she grabbed one of the numerous cushions which adorned her bed and whacked him in the face with it. "Shut up Miller."

Nick poked his head around the cushion, his face still set in a huge grin. "I'm curious Jessica, exactly which part was…how did you put it…ah yes, _mind blowing_?"

Jess was suddenly no longer basking in the magic of their moment but now becoming increasingly irritated with the man beside her. "The part where you weren't talking." She snapped sitting up, turning her back to him.

Nick chuckled lowly as he pulled his body up, leaning against the headboard looking so very pleased with himself. "You weren't too bad yourself Day."

Jess shot him a dark glared over her shoulder, "What a compliment."

Nick lent forward towards her, Jess felt his hand slip under the sheet and snake around her waist, his fingers dancing hot patterns against her skin. Jess began to feel the heat of her annoyance transform into an entirely different kind of heat as Nick's hands travelled lower down her body.

"Come on Jess, you know I'm not great with words." Nick said hotly against her ear. "It's much better if I show you." He whispered as his lips met her neck.

Jess let out a deep moan at his actions; she could feel her resolve melting with Nick's lips on her skin. Then Jess thrust Nick's wandering arm away and sprung out of the bed, completely naked.

"No! Stop! Bad Nick, very bad Nick!" she yelled wagging her finger at him accusingly. "We're getting up mister. No more funny business."

Nick laughed and held up his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine you win." He said swinging his legs out of the bed.

Disappointed Nick pulled on his blue boxes and white undershirt from the night before and stood up lazily. Nick let out a morning stretch as he spun around to face Jess; his mouth fell open at the sight of her. Jessica Day stood before him on the opposite side of the bed in nothing more than her dark rimmed glasses and his flannel shirt from the night before. Nick felt his resolve to leave the bed begin to ebb away and quickly.

"You're wearing my shirt." He said his voice even.

Jess shrugged, "That ok?"

"Well if you're trying to give me a valid reason to leave this room right now I have to say you're failing miserably in _that _Jess." Nick said, pointing to her choice of clothing.

Jess grinned at his words, lowering her glasses slightly down her nose, "Is that right?"

Nick could not keep his eyes off her bare thighs brushing against the hem of his, on Jess, oversized flannel shirt. He shook his head.

"Nope, not gunna work. I've changed my mind." He said simply, moving from his side of the bed towards her. "There is no acceptable reason for you not to be naked right now."

Jess giggled as he approached her, putting her hands up against his chest. "Easy tiger. Whilst I'm loving the ego boost I _have_ to get ready for this interview."

Nick's face into the disappointed turtle face, his hands still gripped tightly at Jess's waist as if he wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. Jess pushed her body close to his, bending one knee as she leant against him, her hands brushed flat on his t-shirt, running her fingers across his chest.

"But I promise I will make it up to you later." Her voice said, low and husky.

Nick raised one eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"You better believe it buddy." She whispered, raising her lips to his but not quite touching. "Deal Miller?"

"Deal Day." Nick practically croaked at her actions, lowering his lips to meet hers.

"Great!" Jess chirped jumping back before their lips met, cheerily patting him on the chest before she skipped out of the room, a blur of brown hair and the red-grey checked pattern of Nick's shirt.

Nick stood there dumbstruck, hot bothered and a little pissed, "Oh come on!"

* * *

Ten minutes later Nick sat at the breakfast counter watching at Jess prepared a big breakfast, she said they needed to replenish their energy levels and not that he would admit it out loud but she was probably right. Normally Nick would chastise Jess for her overly fussy attempts to constantly try and feed him and generally just try to take care of him. But that was before. Now there was nothing more that he wanted to do than sit and share breakfast with her. Ok maybe there was one other thing he'd rather be doing with her right now but he'd wait until tonight, thinking of her promise to make it worth his while.

Watching Jess flit around the kitchen practically half naked in _his_ shirt and her glasses wasn't a bad sight either. Jess was prancing around singing to herself, her usual nonsensical mad up melodies that drove Nick crazy but this morning he just sat back and enjoyed the show, especially the parts where every now and then she would catch his eye and smile at him.

"You could at least offer to help me." She teased preparing their eggs.

Nick gave her a knowing look, "Jess you've seen my level of culinary capability and it's not pretty."

Jess nodded, "True dat."

Nick winced but ignored her. "Besides I think breakfast is the least I deserve, you know for the mind blowing sex and all." He said grinning at her.

"You are never going to let that go are you?" she said grabbing mugs for their drinks.

Nick shook his head, "Hells no!"

Jess just laughed at his response. Nick liked how comfortable and natural all of this had felt, how right _they_ felt together. He had expected serious weirdness or awkwardness or perhaps even feelings of regret, from Jess of course, Nick knew there was no way in hell he would ever regret this. But despite Jess's weird hairbrush dive from earlier there had been nothing uncomfortable between them. It felt good, it felt right. Nick knew this was probably due to the fact that they were currently completely alone in the loft. Schmidt was at work and Winston had gone over to Daisy's last night. Nick wondered if the awkwardness would come after, once it was no longer just them in their care-free bubble. But as Jess sung another silly tune filling up the kettle, shooting Nick a heart-stopping smile he found that he could not bring himself to care. Let Future Nick deal with it he thought.

Jess turned back to him, "Coffee?"

"Please." He said.

Jess nodded and then reached out for the open box of teabags on the counter. "Shoot we're all out of tea."

"Schmidt brought some more the other day, they're up top." Nick said pointing to the top of the cupboard.

There was no planned ulterior motive to his words, he was merely imparting useful information to her but Nick watched in delight as Jess stretched up on her tip toes to grab the box. His eyes raked over the soft form of the back of her legs, trailing up her thighs as the material of his shirt rose higher and higher to reveal…Nick felt his body jolt upright; his mouth fell open in shock. Jess wasn't wearing any underwear.

Nick had been so captivated by the sight of her in his shirt and glasses earlier he didn't even think about underwear, he just assumed she had slipped her panties on when his back was turned, getting dressed. Nick stared at the silhouette of her round ass cheeks peeking out from the hem of his shirt, taunting him. The realisation Jess was entirely naked underneath _his _shirt drove him crazy. Nick could feel his willpower literally rip in two at the scene before him, there was no way in hell he could wait until tonight now.

Silently Nick rose from the stall and walked towards her, pushing his chest against her back. He gripped one hand on her hips whilst the other stretch up above them brushing her fingers aside as he grabbed the box of tea.

"Let me get that for you." He said hotly in her ear.

Jess felt her entire body ignite at the feel of Nick's body pressed close to hers. Nick said nothing else as he placed the box of tea in front of her and used his now free hand to turn Jess around to face him, keeping his other firmly on her waist.

Jess blinked her eyes at him innocently, "Why thank you kind sir." She said in her Southern belle voice. "However will I thank you?"

Nick grinned and lent his face closer to hers, "I'm sure I can think of something." he growled before he kissed her passionately, his tongue delving into her mouth, both hands now digging into her waist as he lifted Jess off the ground, setting her roughly down on the counter top. He moved his kisses across her face, down her neck, her collarbone.

Jess moaned at his movements, "Nick wait…we can't… I need to…" she stammered struggling to even think of words right now let alone form an actual sentence.

Nick continued bruising her skin with his scorching kisses. "Well maybe you should have thought of that before you starting tarting around in my shirt and _nothing _else." He said drawing one hand up her bare thigh, stopping where her underwear should be.

Jess grinned against his lips, "I thought pink robes were your catnip?"

"_You're _my catnip Jessica." He growled before capturing her lips with his once more.

Jess gave in to his assault, as if she had any choice when he had called her Jessica and was kissing her like _that. _Nick Miller was a brilliant bastard she thought. Jess tilted her head back as Nick deepened the kiss, his tongue warring with her own. Nick spread Jess's knees and settled himself between them, his hand against Jess's thigh danced lightly across her skin, seeking out his goal. His fingers slowly stroked over her and Nick clenched his jaw when he felt how wet she was for him. As his mouth continued to devour hers Nick lightly teased her entrance, his fingers circling her heat. Jess dug her nails deep into Nick's shoulders as he toyed with her, she could barely think, with his lips and his hands she was lost, murmuring incoherent sounds against his mouth. Nick gently slid one finger inside her, revelling in the animalistic growl Jess made as he did so, bucking her hips against his hand. Nick moved his finger in and out of her, loving the feel of her clenched around him, the small moans and whimpers that fell from her mouth. Nick slid a second finger inside, then moved his thumb delicately across her clit. Jess jerked in his hold as he stroked her most sensitive spot. Nick tore his lips from her and buried his face in the curve of her neck, kissing and sucking at the exposed skin. Jess continued to buck against his hand, clutching at Nick's body as if she were about to fall off the edge of the world, her hands digging so tight into him she thought it would leave a mark. Nick continued to stroke and thrust his fingers inside her, increasing the pace and rhythm of his movements.

"God…Nick…" Jess moaned above him as he continued to stroke and thrust his fingers inside her, increasing the pace and rhythm of his movements.

Nick felt Jess begin to tighten around his fingers as he pumped into her. Jess cried his name louder and Nick captured her moans with his mouth, his lips slanted over hers. He could feel she was close, he felt her breathing hitch as he hurried his movements, digging his free hand harder into her hips he pushed his body closed against hers, pushing his fingers deeper into her. Nick pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers, "Jessica…"

And with that Jess came completely undone. She came loud and hard, her body bucked against his hand as the intense orgasm erupted through her body. Nick kissed every inch of her face and neck as she rode her release, trembling in his hold as he gently stroked her, slowing his movements. Jess let her head collapse against his shoulder as she gathered herself, her breathing wild and uneven. Slowly she lifted her head and kissed Nick hungrily, feverishly as if she could never get enough of him, and right now she couldn't. Never parting her lips from his Jess moved her hands from Nick's shoulders down his chest, settling at the top of his boxes. Jess could feel his hardness pressed against her and she couldn't wait any longer, effortlessly she slid her hands inside the waistband of his underwear and gripped him. Nick let out a low hiss as she took him in her hands, despite her frantic and lust-crazed state Jess allowed herself a small grin, revelling in the fact she affected him just as much as he did her. Jess hurriedly begins tugging down Nick's boxers; arching her back and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, pushing his body even closer to hers. Nick places one hand beside Jess's head on the cupboard door to steady himself, kissing her deeply as his other hand snakes between her thighs, guiding himself to her entrance. Jess inhales deeply, bracing herself for him, beyond desperate with anticipation for Nick to be inside her.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" a horrified shriek bellows as the loft shakes from the sound of the front door slamming.

Jess yelps out in panic, her eyes bolt open and she sees Schmidt standing by the couch, staring at them, his eyes wide in disgust. Panic, embarrassment, dread and embarrassment flood through Jess's body. As if on instinct she snaps her hands upwards and shoves Nick away from her with such force he flies across the kitchen, spinning clearly disorientated and crashes into the metal kitchen counter, stubbing his foot against it.

"Owwww!" he roared in pain. "Dammit Jess!"

Jess hopped off the counter top immediately and rushed to him, rubbing his arm soothingly, "Nick…I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise to him Jessica!" Schmidt spat. "You should be apologising to my retinas!"

Both Nick and Jess were mortified; neither could bring themselves to look Schmidt in the face. Well I guess the cats of the bag now, Nick thought to himself; let the awful awkwardness and tension begin. When he had meant to leave it to Future Nick he had hoped for a few days or maybe even a week of freedom not twenty minutes.

Schmidt glared at them, his hands on his hips, "So which one of you two love birds is going to lie to me first?"

Nick scowled, "Look Schmidt…"

But Jess interrupted him, her mouth clearly working before her mind, "We were making breakfast…Nick was helping me cook and I couldn't find my…I didn't…so he…" Jess rambled her breathing out of control Nick was worried she might actually have a panic attack.

Schmidt clapped his hands together in fake-delight, "Oh he was helping you _cook_ of course, what was I thinking? Well if Nicks jumbo juice is the special ingredient you put in your eggs you can count me out from now on Jess." He said nastily.

Jess closed her eyes in utter humiliation and threw her head in her hands.

"Jar." Nick barked.

"Don't you _dare_ try and jar me on this one Nicholas!" Schmidt spat infuriated. "Not when I have just walked in to witness you about to go to town on Jess like a sailor on leave! And in our kitchen of all places, this is where people make food Nick…although clearly not you as you seem to think cooking somehow involves getting between Jess's lady business!"

"Shut up Schmidt!" Nick yelled, his face moving closer to full on angry Nick Miller mode now, he had turned a deep red and the veins in his neck were ready to burst.

Jess opened her eyes and saw Schmidt was staring at her. "What Schmidt?"

"Jessica are you going commando?" he asked fascinatedly, looking her up and down intently.

"Oh my god." Jess whimpered, tugging down Nick's shirt, trying her best to cover herself.

Nick stepped forward, fists clenched. "Schmidt stop looking at Jess now or I swear to god I will kill you."

Schmidt looked at him aghast, "What do you want from me Nick? You can't honestly stand there and expect to look at a half-naked woman and not wish to know what's going on under the hood!"

Nick growled at his roommate, the anger bubbling within him. "Schmidt, I _swear…"_

"Well now you've visited said place yourself maybe you can answer a few questions I've always had, for educational purposes of course." He said in Jess's direction as if this was a perfectly reasonable request. "Now I've have always imagined Jessica to be…"

Schmidt began to reveal his imagined version of Jess's intimate parts when he was stopped by Nick's body launching at his.

"Nick, what are you…" Schmidt yelled as Nick tried to choke him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Stop talking about Jess…" Nick roared through clenched teeth and ragged angry breath. "She's…she's my…"

Schmidt wiggled free from Nick's grip and punched him in the stomach, Nick let out a pained cry before slapping Nick numerous times across the face. They were quickly locked in a quite poor display of male prowess, grabbing, smacking, slapping and punching at one another. Jess watched the fight anxiously, she knew she should probably try and stop it but there was a massive part of her that wanted Nick to finish that sentence.

Schmidt pushed Nick away and held up his hands calling a truce. They both stood there for a moment, glowering intently at one another, both extremely out of breath.

Schmidt was the first to break the tension, "So this is happening then?" he said pointing between them in disbelief. "You two are a thing now?"

Jess and Nick looked to one another, not sure how to respond, they hadn't even had 'the talk' with each other yet, they had been too content wrap up in their hot sex bubble of the past twelve hours. And the last person in the whole world they wanted to discuss it with was Schmidt.

"Well answer me people! What the hell is this? Are you a couple? Was it a one-time thing? Are you F-buddies? Lesbian life partners? How shall we categorise this terrible crime?" Schmidt roared.

Nick shook his head in fury, moving towards Jess, "Dear god, can this get any worse right now?

Literally as Nick uttered his final word there was a loud, solid knock on the loft door. All three of them shot their heads to the sound, none saying a word.

"Jess." A booming voice called from the other side of the door. Jess felt her stomach sink as she recognised the voice. "Guess who?!"

"Dad?" She cried from where she stood wearing Nick's shirt and no underwear.

Nick's eyes grew wide instantly as he looked to Jess, who returned his horrified expression, fear, anxiety and outright panic gripped his entire body. "Oh come on!" he mouthed.

Schmidt let out a booming laugh and pointed at both of them; the same way he had the night they had both thrown up a two in Strip True American, enjoying their suffering. "HA! Karma bitches! Schmidt out!"


End file.
